


Not Going Anywhere

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [188]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domesticity, M/M, night in, written before s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Matt promises he's not going anywhere that night.





	Not Going Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older piece from Tumblr.
> 
> No real warnings.

Foggy keeps _looking_  at Matt. The weight of his stare is heavy. By the speed of his heartbeat, Matt can guess what the looks are all about.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promises.

“Not even if there’s, like, a mafia meeting five apartments down?” Foggy asks.

Matt stops to consider that one. “Maybe,” he admits. “But seriously. I’m not going anywhere. You can relax.”

Foggy waves the fork at him, dropping drops of marinade on the floor. Matt wrinkles his nose, and makes a mental note to clean the floor later, or else the smell will bother him in the morning.

“I’m not the one who can’t relax, Murdoch,” Foggy says. Then, “you ready to eat?”

The chicken smells delicious now, so Matt nods, and finishes setting the table. Foggy brings out chicken, rice, and broccoli. Matt quirks a smile. “Remember when an acceptable dinner for us was cup o’ noodles and cheetos?”

“Please,” Foggy says, sliding into his seat. “You never liked that stuff.”

Matt shrugs. “Chemicals.”

“Well. lucky for you, my food stands up to your sensitive tastebuds,” Foggy says. “Dig in.”

They do, and the meal gets devoured quickly. Turns out, not everything has changed since college.

“Movie?” Foggy asks.

“Sure,” Matt says.

Foggy’s had a recent habit of suggesting superhero movies–some strange gesture of support, Matt thinks–but instead tonight he says “Sharknado?”

Matt smiles. Only Foggy, he thinks. Then again, that’s the point. “Sounds great.”

They move to the couch, and immediately Matt hooks his legs over the arm, laying his head in Foggy’s lap. Foggy runs a hand through Matt’s hair, clicking at the remote with his other hand. “Man, you’re gonna love this,” he proclaims.

“You just like it because we’ve seen it enough that you don’t have to describe it to me anymore,” Matt accuses quietly.

Foggy snorts. “That’s it, buddy; you caught me.”

The movie starts. Despite what Matt says, Foggy provides quiet commentary, as he always does. He’s pretty good at it, too, always has been, although time has only helped him. _And_  he’s gotten to the point where he can watch, narrate for Matt, and stroke Matt’s hair, which Matt is sure Foggy would remind him is impressive. It _is_  nice.

“Are you falling asleep on me?” Foggy asks.

“Hmmm.”

“My movie not interesting enough for you?”

“Let’s go to bed,” Matt suggests, even though the movie is only half done. He sits up.

He knows Foggy is following him, so he moves to bed, strips down to his underwear, and climbs in.

Foggy follows suit, climbing in on the other side, and Matt immediately moves closer.

Foggy kisses the top of his head, then wraps an arm around Matt. “We could’ve cuddled on the couch,” he says.

“This is warmer,” Matt says. It’s also full body contact, feeling Foggy’s heart beating, his blood moving, his breathing change. Matt can feel that from across a room, through walls, but it’s different like this. More intimate.

He breathes out, and turns into Foggy’s chest.

He can’t spend every night in. The city needs him.

Still. Nights like this–they need this. And it’s good, so very good.


End file.
